Hogwarts High, home of the Hannibals
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: AU. Welcome to Hogwarts High. Our leader, Harry Potter. Football quarterback, basketball captain, 4.0 GPA, president of the environmental, chess, leadership clubs, virgin and dedicated Christian... but Draco Malfoy? I guess you can say he’s a quiet genius
1. the divided hogwarts high

Sex, lies and drugs. That's what high school's all about. Oh yeah, and I vaguely remember something called homework, was it? With books and things like that. Really, was it that important? It's all about the party. Your social status. How many shots you can take in before you passed out. How freakishly built and muscular you are. How many sports you can take until you realize you're failing Geometry. How much skin you can show before you go to school completely naked. Face it. You're either up there or down there.

Deception. You can be talking to a friend and they turn around to pick up their phone and you stab them right at their back. Bull shit. That's high school. Love? Ever heard of that? Nah- that stuff doesn't exist. Its crush and lust. You see something you like? You want it? You get it. That's life, right? No matter how many people you break, how many things you bend, no matter how many you ruin, your life is yours alone. Frankly, it'll be better if yours was worse than mine.

It's all about how many people you screw. It's all about popularity.

Right?

Well, welcome to Hogwarts High. Home of the Hannibals. We introduce to you our leader. Harry Potter. Football quarterback, basketball captain, 4.0 GPA, president of the environmental, chess, leadership clubs, son of the CEO of James Enterprise, virgin and dedicated Christian, and have I mentioned his devilishly charming looks?

Since he stepped foot as a freshman, everyone knew, from the vibes being sent, the shockwaves pulsing and the charisma he held, that he would be the pride of our school. And apparently, now, he is.

But I, his lovely girlfriend for two years, Ginny Weasley, disagree.

We could have done better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"… and there he was! He was like RIGHT THERE! And I was like OH MY GOD! And I dropped EVERYTHING! And oh, Ginny, it was so embarrassing- the whole hall was watching and he was laughing at me. But oh my god, he's SOO sweet, he picked up my books and gave it to me and gave me this _look _and it was just SOO incredible and…"

"No way!" I spat sarcastically. Lavender had a knack for rambling.

"YES WAY! I KNOW! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER! I thought I was going to FAINT!"

I groaned. "Pity you didn't."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, dear. Go on. So what did this Seamus do next? Whisk you away to paradise?"

Lavender sighed dramatically. "I WISH. He gave me my books and that LOOK and- did I tell you about that look? He MIGHT have been checking me out- even though I'm still not really sure. But he smiled and oh, you know how I love it when he smiles because his eyes just sparkle and his teeth are so white and so straight and…"

"And his face just glows and he looks like a godsend. I know. That's all? No steamy make out in the janitor's closet?"

"No!"

"Aw- that's too bad. So the point of this story was…"

"Ginny!"

"Sorry. You know I have ADD. I can't stand still and listen to someone ramble about something I have no particular interest in for half an hour." I grinned triumphantly and threw my lunch out.

For the past two years now, it's been like this. I was never really part of Harry's group of friends but now, I have some sort of obligation. You'd thing we were married by now.

That's the thing with Harry. Once I'm in, there's no turning back.

You think you know, Harry Potter, huh? Dear sweet Harry Potter, picking up all the books in the hallways, throwing away all the trash, smiling, modest… wait what?

This is why there's no ring on my finger (and believe me when I tell you, if there was, you'd see it.) I won't accept it. High school romance is a one time thing. Pointless. Find me a couple who were high school sweethearts. Or, at least a couple who have a healthy relationship.

So why don't I break things off?

That's just who Harry is. He won't let me go. Because He is Harry Potter and He gets everything he wants and He can't dare lose anything. I've given up now. I stopped trying to make excuses to get away once in a while. I stopped trying to tell him that we were over.

Yes, he's sweet. He always has the craziest ideas for Valentine's day or my birthday or anniversaries. Once, he declared a school wide assembly because He is Harry Potter and He can do that. And at that assembly, while we were all busy working on our chemistry lab, he announced our two year anniversary. Because He can disrupt the whole school schedule for that.

Truth is, I'm getting fed up.

I feel like a jerk and I bet you're reading this and thinking I'm a jerk too. But trust me. You just don't see it.

You don't like me. Nobody does. Even Harry doesn't like me. How can you? He just thinks I'm beautiful and I'm nice and funny and I'm The Lucky One. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know anything about me.

Take this, for example. Last week.

"Hey, love." Harry said, sitting down next to me. I was lying on the front lawn of our school, reading for the next day's English test.

"Hey."

"What'cha got there?"

"1984 by George Orwell. It's for English."

"Oh yeah? You have… Flitwick for English?"

"… no, Harry. I have Binns."

"That's right. I left that basket of roses on your desk last month on Valentine's day. Remember?"

"Perfectly. It was very sweet."

Harry smiled triumphantly. "Yes, well, you just never know what crazy idea I have next."

"No, no I don't. It's very suspenseful."

"Trust me, you'll love what I have cooked up for you next next month."

"What's next next month? The three year anniversary of the first time you saw me? Or the one month anniversary of the 'craziest Valentine's surprise of Harry Potter?'"

Harry chuckled. "You'll see."

"Oh, just look at me. I'm so excited."

Harry leaned down for the kiss when my dear lovely, lovely (that reminds me I never thanked him for this) brother ran down the stairs and caught Harry in the act.

"Oi! Get off my sister! I told you- no touching in front of me."

Ron sat down next to us and threw grass at Harry. "There's trouble in the Gym. Crabbe and Goyle messed with Neville and Seamus and Dean are going nuts."

And tada, our superhero of the day bolted up. "Gym, did you say? Come on. Ginny, love, are you coming?"

"Nah, you go ahead and save our school from destruction."

Harry nodded, not listening and sprinted back with Ron up the stairs and out of sight.

I sighed.

"Never thought he'll leave, did you, Weasley?"

And here is when I sigh once more.

"Honestly? No."

"I've been noticing, red head; you make funny faces when Potter's back's at you."

"Do I?"

Draco Malfoy came to the same spot Harry was, and lied down as well.

He's the mystery of our school. The richest, richer than Harry, probably. He's the other leader of the other group, Harry's rivals… the darker, the stranger, the twisted, the discreet leader. Causing havoc and more heartbreaks than you can imagine. This blondie can make any girl cry with three words. This grey eyed shadow could burn down the school and force the blame on our principal. I guess you can say he's a quiet genius, a criminal, but a good one.

"If you really don't like him, why don't you just break things off?"

I sighed. "He won't let me."

"Have you even tried?"

Supposedly, he is our enemy. Supposedly, I am supposed to hate him. And I do. He's vile and evil. Yet, I've never found my self more honest. Maybe it's because I've given up with him. I've given up with trying to lie to him. I've given up trying to hide up my relationship. I know that Draco Malfoy sees me in a naked light and I know that he knows every thought running through my head.

"If I told you I've been trying, I'd be lying."

"Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Potter. And I always thought you'll be the one to… what was it… 'never give up?'" Draco took a handful of grass and threw it in the air.

"Well, what can I do? We'll be going off to college anyways. We'd have to separate then."

"You'd be surprised. Keep this up and you'll be married by June."

"How do you know I'll say yes?"

"Isn't that what you did two years ago?"

"There is no such word as 'no' in the Harry Potter language." I repeated.

"I would say that you only said yes for the fame and popularity of being Harry Potter's girl."

"But you know that's not it."

"I do. But I don't know too much anymore, carrot-top."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Is it possible that you are only still with him because you're afraid that if you leave him, you'll go back to being nothing?"

"You mean I'll be going back to your side?"

"Exactly. The light side doesn't seem to suit you well, Weasley."

"Malfoy, if I ever break things off with Harry, I still won't go back to your side. I'll still be part of Harry Potter's group. I'm officially a member. I can't turn back. You just can't do that with Harry."

"Who says?"

"I say. Everyone says. Nature says. Mother Earth says. Darwin says."

"You disappointed me two years ago when you left us. I was hoping you wouldn't do it again."

"Don't hope for too much, Malfoy. People call that greedy."

"You were never a bad person, Weasley."

"Neither were you. I was born to be part of Harry's group. I never would have joined you guys in the first place freshman year if I wasn't some rebellic, pathetic teenager."

"Well, the fight should be nearly over now. It took forever trying to get Crabbe and Goyle to think that Longbottom was the one stealing their lunch money." With that, Draco got up, winked and walked away nonchalantly.

See? A mastermind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How do you like the story? It's a bit slow and a bit confusing in the beginning, but I'm hoping it'll be better! Please review! The more I get, the faster my updates. : )


	2. the shadow in the sun

Bless you, I don't think I've told you about the two groups of Hogwarts High.

It's almost too ironic. It's almost too cliché. It's almost too funny. It's like the perfect sunny day with perfect little students with perfect little smiles and perfect little lives where in the shadow of the looming building, there's the unperfect students who know they're unperfect and do unperfect things. The light side and the dark side of school. It's a little bit funny, isn't it?

Of course, since our school is basically heaven on earth, the vast majority of our school is on the light side. That includes the elite popular plastics, the jocks, the nerdy geeks, and the average blokes. Really, if you're not a bad kid, as in, really bad, you're most likely on the light side. If you hate evil, you're on the light side. With a future ahead of them. Cheerful, naïve, and dependent kids… of course, our leader being Harry Potter.

And then there's the dark side. They bully, they steal, they kill, they cheat, they beat. They know the outside world inside and out. They know the secrets of high school, exactly what to say to the teachers, the true masters of hacking. They have a way with words that any speech and debater would die for. But no, their use of the English language is wasted on manipulating, gang fights, or robbing a candy store on the corner of First street. They are the cynics, where sarcasm is their anti-drug.

But if you ask any honest person- oops, that's a bit hard here, isn't it- they'd have to admit that there is no better leader than Draco Malfoy. It is a well known fact now, that Draco Malfoy has never told a lie. He has never told a blatant, useless lie. He's not just a juvenile criminal. He only steals what he needs, and he's a loyal leader who would put himself up for line to save his friends, his members, his followers. I would say you're in better hands with him than anyone else.

Ever hear of Robin Hood? Stole from the rich and gave to the poor? Draco Malfoy single-handedly planned, executed, and got away with robbing the owner of the Book Store who everyone knew was racist toward the minorities and discriminated the intelligently challenged. Draco took the money and bought a small apartment for Theodore Nott, who was kicked out of his family when he was caught in a gang fight. The owner? Arrested for fraud.

This is why I secretly admire Draco. This is why everyone secretly admires Draco. He may seem like a worthless, nasty git, but really, he's got good intentions.

I look back now and I hate to admit this. I was once a part of the dark side. insert dramatic music Freshman year, the new year and a new life. Nobody knew I was a Weasley. If they did, boy, life would be different but how could they tell? My hair was red, but there are plenty of red heads in school. My eyes were not the traditional Weasley brown, but my father's hazel eyes. I was on the petite side when my brothers were all looming monsters.

The reason why I know so much about Draco is because he was once my leader. Funny, isn't it? That now I'm dating his enemy? Draco had helped me. He gave me protection in exchange for my loyalty.

Loyalty… and now I'm dating the enemy.

But Draco let me go. He let me go easily, like a real leader. He was not happy about it, nor was he nice about it but he let me go. He didn't try to talk me out of it. Since then, I was one of Potter's gang and he and his gang tormented and bullied me as well.

Why did they do it?

Was it their twisted minds, or their deranged sense of humor or their utter, inevitable need for revenge?

You tell me.

How gloomy is the dark and how bright is the light? How darker could the dark go and how lighter could the light be?

How much longer would it be before everyone realizes that every sunlit garden has a shadow?

How much longer would it be before all good things come to an end?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron stopped me late after school while I was waiting for Harry to get out of practice in the front of the school.

"Ginny! Hey! Wait up!"

"Yes, Ronald?" I answered, not even bothering to turn around.

"Tell me it's not true."

"Tell you what's not true?"

"There's a rumor going around that you and Malfoy have this… thing."

"Well, he IS in my math class and we DO have a project due by Thursday. Yeah, I guess we have a thing."

"No! Not that, I mean… _thing._"

"Really?"

Ron nodded. "Is it true?"

"What is?"

"The THING!"

"The thing… I don't know what the thing is."

"Haven't you heard? Everyone is talking about it. Someone saw you talking to him. How could you talk to him?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, first, I open my mouth, and I let out this sound from the back of my throat and I say these words that I learned a decade and a half ago."

Ron screamed. "GINNY!"

"RON!"

"Leave it alone, Ron. I trust Ginny. I'm sure she didn't mean it." And finally, our hero's here to save my day. Oh, Harry, oh dear me.

"Yeah, Ron. Listen to Harry. TRUST me. It's not like we were flirting or anything."

"I mean, Ginny's with ME. How could she flirt with anyone else?" Harry added.

Modesty? Look, there it goes flying out the window.

But before Ron or I could say anything, someone else had joined in our conversation. "Actually, truthfully, I'd say it won't be so hard, Potter."

Shit.

"Malfoy, I suppose you should stop listening into other people's conversations just because you've never had a decent talk with anyone before." Harry said, coldly, putting a protective arm around my shoulder as if suddenly, Draco was going to jump out and rape me in front of my six foot tall boyfriend and my six foot four inch brother.

"You'd be surprised. I've had a nice talk with your dear girlfriend the other day. Heard the rumors lately? They've been spreading like disease." Draco smirked. "I guess this is one of those rare instances when the rumors we hear at school are actually true."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Don't make things up, Malfoy. As much as you'd LIKE to speak with my sister, it'll never happen."

"Oh, sorry, but it already has, aren't I right, darling?" Draco drawled, gazing in my direction now. Harry looked helplessly between us, not knowing whether to side with his perfect little girlfriend or believe his enemy.

"Shove it, Malfoy." I said, immediately regretting it.

Draco grinned. "Loyal." His voice grew sarcastic by the second. "You were always loyal. Like the rest of you lot. Humble, loyal, and perfect. Angels on earth. You polish your halos everyday."

"Why, thank you for your delightful compliments. Would you like to join us? Oh, but sorry, we've run out of halos for you to buy. Would you like to be put on the waiting list?" Ron bit back. Nice one, bro.

"No thanks, I don't buy cheap, breakable things."

Draco: 92847239, Ron: 1.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry butt in. It was a good thing to do- Ron was pitifully losing. You just can't ever beat a Malfoy at a battle of wits.

Draco sighed sarcastically. "OH, well, I was just waiting for _Ginnnnnny _over here but I guess I came too late. I really wanted to talk some more, maybe fool around a bit too."

Harry winced.

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "Yes, sure, but in my dreams… we're usually doing _so _much more than just 'fooling around a bit.'" And with that, God stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away into the sun.

Harry kicked the stone walls harshly as soon as Draco turned the corner.

This was it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I walked Harry home and by the time he arrived, he was perfectly calm and his countenance was perfectly angelic again.

"Don't sweat it, Harry. Malfoy's an idiot. Everyone knows that."

"Right? They do, right? Of course. I mean, any person in their right mind would choose me over him."

"Of course, of course."

Harry smiled, pecked me on the cheek and waved. "You want a ride back? I might be able to sneak out my aunt's car."

"No thanks, I prefer walking. See ya."

I watched him go into his house and ran. Sprinted.

As soon as I turned the corner 14 blocks later, I saw him. He was lying on his front lawn reading. His gold-white hair seemed to glisten in the sun. He didn't look up when I came in.

"What is wrong with you?" I panted.

"Would you like some water?" Draco asked, not looking up from Les Miserables

"What is wrong with you? You've ignored me so peacefully for years now."

"You seem pretty breathless, Weasley."

I collapsed on the grass from where I was standing. "Answer me first and then give me water. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you not get it? I'm with Harry. You spread the rumors, didn't you? You told everybody didn't you?"

Draco turned and gave me a sincere look. "No, I didn't. I didn't tell anybody that I talked to you. That would probably hurt my ego more than yours."

"You've got to stop, Malfoy. I'm with Harry. Harry needs me and I need him. It's my obligation- I'm going to be with him until he goes away to college."

"Thinking ahead aren't you?"

"So please- as much as I may not love Harry, I do like him. He still is my crush. I don't hate him. I can't see him hurt."

"I really haven't done anything, Weasley. I talked to you because I have four months to go and I felt bad that I haven't gotten to know you better."

"So you just talked to me and started this whole rumor and threatened Harry and my relationship?"

"Don't worry- nothing will break you two apart." Draco said, "It's rather disgusting but what can I do?"

"Don't talk to me. Please, don't talk to Harry and especially don't talk to Ron. You guys are going to start something."

"I'm shocked and offended that you actually thought I'll stoop that low to 'start something.' Let me tell you just this. You're not obligated to anything. I've been noticing lately, you wince when Potter touches you too closely. You don't enjoy it when he kisses you. You're not his mother."

"I _want _to be with Harry. Get that in your head."

"Would you like to know why I wanted to talk to you? It was for your own sake. You're not the same Ginny Weasley you used to be. You're weak and pathetic and you're just a plain sissy, thinking you have to be with Potter when you don't. You're a scared wimp. I don't know the reason why you still want to be with him, whether it's because you really do like him, or the popularity, or you just want an excuse to not join me, but whatever it is, it's not worth it. The way you're acting- it's as if you have no brain. It's as if you can't think for yourself. It's as if you're a _thing, _owned and property of Harry Potter. You're more than that. You're one of the brightest people I've ever met and I don't want to see you like this. It bugs me. It pisses me off. That's why I needed to talk to you." Draco looked up. "It took me a whole month to plan the next four months, Weasley. Ever since that ruddy assembly for your two month anniversary- I knew. I spent too long on this and I can't give it up. Sorry."

I got up and kicked open the gate, hesitating just in front of it. "Just tell me this then. What exactly are you planning?"

There was a killer pause and then Draco replied, "Even if now, you're on Potter's side, and you're long gone from us, you were still once a member and you were still once on my side. Even if now, you're on Potter's side, if you're in mortal danger, I'll save you. Even if now, you're on Potter's side, I will still take a bullet for you, hell maybe even before Potter gets to you. Even if now, you're on Potter's side, I can always win you back."

I walked out and slammed the gate behind me, metal clashing with metal, and went home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. the peace

So what if I had once joined the Dark side? What if I was never really Potter's followers from the beginning? Does it matter? That's all in the past now, isn't it? Right now, I am happily Harry Potter's girlfriend and right now, I am the most envied girl in school.

In October of freshman year, I pulled the fire alarm 12 consecutive times in one day, chortling and giggling when the fire trucks came by every single time. Two weeks later, I pulled the same stunt again and since then, fire trucks have never come to our school.

In November, I watched my first gang fight.

In December, we created a small icy slope that we slid on and it got so condensed that when we dropped a barrel of supplies down a week later, it broke and flooded the school.

In January, I met Harry and two weeks later, we were dating.

And from then on, the fire alarm has never gone off, I had not watched a single gang fight, and no matter if it hailed, sleet, or snowed, I never found another icy slope to slide down on. I wouldn't say my life became bad; I would say more that it got boring.

That's what innocence takes from you. It gives you purity and integrity, but it takes away your life. I've never had as much fun with Harry than I had with Draco's gang. It's fun. It's dangerous. I love the feeling of adrenaline in my blood, wondering if I would get caught. That giddy, murky feeling is to die for.

That's the only reason why I regret leaving

I never have fun anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She HATED U.S. History. ABSOLUTELY HATED it. Her teacher, Mr. Binns, who was also her English teacher, was most definitely the most boring person that anyone could ever meet. The thing she hated most about it was the book. This massive 836 page, 32 pound textbook can tell you anything from the Indian Revolution to the Presidential elections of 2004.

March was affectionately called the "march of stress." Their nearest break was Spring Break, and that was in April. Ginny carried her Chemistry textbook, two binders, and her History book, trying to balance half her weight and manage to make it to the other side of the campus for class.

Where is Harry when you need him?

The thing is now, without Harry, I'm really nobody. Nobody minds for me and everyone sort of avoids me. It's not a personal thing, although there may be some instances involved. It's more of a fear thing; they're scared that they may accidentally hurt my feelings without meaning to and that they'll have Harry Potter to deal with afterwards.

"Do you need help with that?"

And Ladies and Gentlemen. The revolution of the century. Someone besides Harry Potter offers to carry another person's books.

And there's no other candidate than Draco Malfoy.

"No, I've got it."

"No, don't be stupid. You can't possibly carry a 30 pound History book, two semester full binders, and a 20 pound Chemistry book." Draco said, grabbing half the pile and walking side by side her.

"I don't mind you carrying this, but I do mind any more rumours going around, Malfoy."

"Don't be silly."

"Don't you have something called class? I thought you had Physics now. Isn't that all the way in the science wing?"

"Don't you ever worry about anything but other people?" Draco asked chuckling.

"I'm not worrying about you. I'm questioning your stupidity." She replied blatantly.

"It's also not that bright to question something that you already know."

"You're not stupid."

Draco took off about 40 pounds off her stack. "And you know that."

_Brat. _"You're such an egotistical jerk."

"That's a lot, coming from you."

"Good one."

He stopped in front of History. I had been too carried away that we were here. He gave my books back.

"I'll see you another time then, dear." Draco drawled.

I nodded "How did you know I have history right now?"

He smirked.

"How did you know I have physics right now?"

…

Good point.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, love." Harry whispered as he gave Ginny a quick peck on her cheeks and sat down next to her at lunch.

"Hey, Harry." she mumbled.

"So, how's this sound: I steal you away from this merlin knows what school, take you out for lunch, have the time of our lives, then drag you back here for your last class and I'll talk to the teacher if you're late?"

"It's fine. I made a sandwich this morning."

Harry sighed. "Oh, you can eat that anytime. You can't enjoy the most delicious lunch of your life with me anytime."

-Insert rolling of eyes. Is it just me or is Harry really the most obnoxious arrogant person I've ever met?

"I'm your girlfriend, Harry," unfortunately "And I'm sure we can have lunch another time. But I've got a Chemistry midterm right after lunch."

Harry frowned. "You always want lunch with me!"

"Well, not today, I don't." She snapped back, maybe a bit too harshly.

Harry's countenance changed into his mad/ sad/ disappointed/ mixed feelings face. Nobody except me has ever seen it because Harry always seems so happy and go-lucky. But trust me, see him arguing with his aunt, and he'll be the scariest thing you've ever seen.

"Fine." He replied briskly and walked away.

Her train of thought was broken and everything, from the chemistry midterm to Draco's chivalry clouded her mind. What kind of perfect boyfriend would just walk away angrily when he can clearly see the state of mind she was in? Couldn't he _see _that all she needed was some encouragement?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned around again, hopefully, only to see a simpering Draco looming over her.

"You again."

"I saw that little fight. What's wrong? Did you break his nail? How could you?!"

"You shut up." Sigh.

"Mm, no. I have to show you something we can use for our math project."

"Not now, can't you see I'm sort of…"

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled her up from her seat.

"Stop! Ow! Okay! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Draco walked through the school, through the portables and into the side of the school that nobody has seen before.

"Where are we?"

"Just a little place I found the janitors breaking at.

It was a little cement clearing next to the construction work in the side of the field. A metal ladder was propped up against the building.

"Ladies first." Draco smiled, beckoning up.

Curiosity won conscious and she stepped up the ladder.

"Isn't it nice?"

From the top of the school, they had an immense view of the school, from the quad to the field. The spring breeze was fresh and the large trees next to their hiding place on top of the school building produced a wide shade. Ginny's stress seemed to just evaporate away into thin air.

"Chemistry test…"

"You're smart. You'll do fine."

"Hmm…" Ginny lay down and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied, lying down next to her, peacefully.

For the next half hour, Ginny listened to the light chirping of the students far off chattering and laughing, the rustle of the leaves and the soothing breath of calmness that drowned her in tranquility.

The bell rang. Ginny sighed. "Thank you."

Draco grinned. "This can be our little secret."

Ginny looked at him. And then looked back at the school. She looked down at the parking lot a few meters away under them. She could see Harry's fake happy face walking with his friends to his car, agitation pinching his eyes.

"I should go." Ginny whispered, suddenly, gathering her papers and rushing down the ladder.

Draco watched her go, smirking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, wow, sorry for not updating this story but I thought it was sort of dead until suddenly there was this like mass of "let's go read her old, dead stories and review and force this writer to write more of this story that she sort of thought died."

So now I am back, although I'm pretty sure I lost all your interests with this pathetic excuse of a chapter, but, I just want to say,

THANK YOU!

I was actually very touched though puzzled that people still read this story and reviewed although it's about half a year old. I don't know how future updates will be for this story because I know I only updated this with the sudden burst of all these reviews and also, this chapter was already half written a long while back.

Well, as you see, I sort of lost my spark for this story because I was writing it when I was being cynical about this world and yadda yadda, but I know if I have enough desperation, I might be able to pull it off… but yeah.

So I also realized that I have the most horrific grammar in this.

If you read closely, you will find that I switch from third person view to first person quite frequently. This is because I personally don't like writing stories in first person because I just don't like the way it sounds, but some of the narratives require it to be written in first person. So I'm sorry if I got you confused or freaked out with all these mistakes.

And again, I'm sorry for a lame chapter. I know it was lame because I was reading the previous two chapters and they were actually quite meaningful.

Anyways, thank you guys who reviewed and all and I'm sorry for disappointing you, but hey, I still love you : )


	4. the flawed protagonist

"Harry, over here!"

"Hey, Dean. What's up?" Harry asked as he sat down next to an old friend of his at lunch the next day.

"I'm just… well, you know. Listen, bro, is everything all right with you and Ginny?"

Harry groaned inaudibly. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. People are just talking, that's all," said Dean.

"Well, what are they saying?"

"Nothing."

Harry frowned. "You can tell me, Dean."

Dean glanced about and leaned in closer to Harry. "Well, they're supposing you and Ginny got into a fight."

"Why would they think that?"

"Well, at lunch yesterday, some girls claim they saw them together alone on top of the portables…"

Harry jerked his head up. "Who's 'them'?"

Dean gulped. "Ginny and Draco Malfoy."

Harry slowly looked back at the table, glaring. "No… no, there's no way that'll happen."

"That's what I said. They're just girls who want to cause some drama in this school. Forget it, Harry."

"I can't. My girlfriend is having some lovey alone time with that bastard and she wouldn't even eat lunch with me!"

"Naw, mate, I bet they saw wrong. There's plenty of redheads in this school they might have mistook for Ginny." Dean said quickly.

"Well, look what you've done, Dean," Harry said coldly, his temper rising. "Look what you've done; you've gone and told me about my girlfriend with Malfoy and look what you've done."

Dean was flabbergasted. "Well, man, I thought… I thought you'd have wanted to know… everyone was saying it…"

Harry stood up and gathered his books. "Yeah? Well, in that case, thanks, Dean, for ruining my perfectly wonderful day." Harry spat, and walked away.

Dean watched him walk away, perplexed. Seamus came and sat down where Harry had just left. "What's up with him?"

"He needs to get laid."

"Amen on that; I heard he's a virgin." Seamus sighed, unwrapping his cold pizza.

"Of course, he'd been dating Weasley for two years."

"You'd think they'd be married by now."

Dean shook his head. "You'd think they'd be screwing around by now. But that Ginny, man, she's as stubborn as an ass…"

"Well, she's not as bad as Harry," said Seamus. "He won't have sex with her because it's against his religion and she's totally happy with that. Truth be told, I think she's mighty glad he refuses to sleep with her."

"True… You heard about Her and Malfoy?"

Seamus snickerd. "Heard? I saw them! God, I haven't seen Ginny that comfortable in ages."

"You know, I used to have the hugest crush on her back in middle school." Dean said sheepishly, grinning.

"No way!" Seamus exclaimed. "Harry'll kill you!"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, yeah he would, wouldn't he. Poor girl."

"Wonder what Harry'll do to Malfoy now."

"Ah, who knows? What could he possibly do to Malfoy?"

Seamus shrugged. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Most stories share a similar plotline: A protagonist, an antagonist, and a conflict. The protagonist is the hero. The hero is perfect: it is smart, handsome, rich, popular, fit, funny, nice, and charming. The antagonist is everything the protagonist is not.

In high school, there's a thing called two facing, or backstabbing. However way you'd like to say it. Your best friend might be hating on you. Your best friend has been the one spreading those rumors about you that you've got the hots for Mr. Snape, the Chemistry teacher.

Studies (in my head) show that the more friends you have, the more likely you'll have this kind of people be your friends.

However, in my studies, Harry seems to be sort of an exception. Everybody loves him. He's everybody's idol. They worship him. He's perfect. Flawless. Perfect. He is the protagonist.

Yet, still, he's not. Within his followers, there are the smarter people. Maybe his closer friends or maybe just the friend who are there at the right place in the right time. They are the ones who can see through him. People like Dean or Seamus who acknowledge in their own heads that Harry really isn't all that perfect. But they're sensible enough to keep bum about it.

So therefore, our hero is flawed. Just barely, and not enough, but he is and there's no denying it.

Then, is our antagonist flawed?

If not, then who's the true protagonist?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny plucked out the lone dandelion from the allergy-inducing grass field. The school was almost deserted now except for a few stragglers. Harry was supposed to pick her up and take her home… and she'd been waiting for half an hour. Ginny groaned. Was he still mad about blowing him off the day before? She couldn't walk home… her house was 3 miles away.

"Weasley!"

Ginny turned around, knowing who it was.

Draco Malfoy pulled up to the driveway of the school. "Your boyfriend blew you off?"

Ginny sighed wistfully. "I think so."

Draco patted the tempting leathery passenger seat. "I'm a good driver."

"I…" Ginny gazed over the seat longingly. "Well, I suppose…"

"GINNY!"

Ginny turned around, knowing who it was.

"Ginny! Don't get in that car!" Harry ran out from behind her, coming out of the school and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Why, hello, Harry." Ginny greeted with over exaggerated enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you I had the Christian Club meeting after school today." Harry apologized, though Ginny could not decipher any guilt in his tone.

"How could you leave your precious girlfriend behind all alone in this nasty, brutal world of ours? What if something had happened to her, Potter?" Draco called out from his car, smirking at the two of them.

"The worst that could happen to her is getting picked up by you, Malfoy. And I'm glad I got here in time to save her from that happening."

"Really? Because it seemed to me, after being completely neglected by you, that the best thing that could happen to her is getting saved by me so she wouldn't have to endure a long three mile voyage home… and the possibility of having to be in contact with you where you can nag and bitch at her about spending time with Draco Malfoy."

"You stay away from my girlfriend, Malfoy!" Harry seethed.

"And you should try staying with her more, Potter. If we must place blames, I have choice but to blame your ignorance and lack of thought toward Weasley for her spending more time with me than you." Draco replied, gazing now at Ginny who stood next to Harry sighing and wishing she could just get home.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but…" Harry let go of her and began walking swiftly toward Draco. Ginny then realized what Harry was up to and felt her emotions spilling over. Her quick reflexes grabbed Harry before he could get one step closer to the blond, pulled him back toward her and then slapped him across his perfect face, stinging her hands.

"Harry, half of what he said is true. You think you're the perfect boyfriend by buying me roses and publicizing our relationship. I hate roses; I like daisies. I like privacy more than publicity. And those silly material things that pull us together is more something that maybe your plastic fake ex girlfriends probably appealed to. I'm sorry to scar your ego especially with you being Mr. Perfect and all, but I want to take a nap and go home and so far you've been nothing but an asshole trying to pick a fight with Draco Malfoy when your girlfriend is right next to you and you can obviously tell that I don't give a damn the outcome of all this and all I care about is just a ride home. Is that too much to ask for?"

Draco began applauding from his car seat as Harry flushed red.

"I… I- let's go." Harry shot Draco one more dirty look and led Ginny to the parking lot. Ginny could hear the engine of Draco's car running and speeding off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry remained tense the entire car ride.

Ginny was very good at analyzing a person's feelings and emotions and what they were thinking just by their facial expressions and their eyes. And all though she didn't care much, she could tell that Harry was feeling quite apologetic after she ranted him out but also mad at her and Draco for being together. And so therefore, Harry remained tense.

And tense he remained until they got to her house.

By then, even Ginny felt tense and could barely speak. "Thanks… Harry."

Harry grumbled and shifted gears to back out, but suddenly stopped and pulled back onto her driveway. "Can I come over for some tea?"

Ginny stared at him. Was he joking? "Um… well… go ahead."

Harry got out of his car and followed Ginny into her small cozy home. It was bare inside but she could hear whispering in the living room.

"Hermione!"

"Hey Ginny, hey Harry."

"Are we interrupting something?" Harry asked awkwardly to his two best friends, who happened to be dating.

"Not at all." Hermione said, but Ron's rejected face said otherwise.

Ron turned his gaze toward Ginny. "Ginny, we need to talk."

"Why?" Ginny asked automatically, maybe a bit too quickly.

"There's been some talk…"

Harry grumbled and shot Ron a look, but he ignored it. "There's been some talk about you and Malfoy."

"Yes, apparently there is."

"But we've long ago stopped believing in silly little rumors." Ron continued, trying his best to avoid Harry's deadly glare.

"Of course you did." Ginny plastered a smile.

"Is it true? That you two were together?"

"Ron…" Harry whispered fiercely.

"No, Harry, I have to know."

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Men and their damn ego.

"If you must know, Ron…"

"Ron does NOT want to know." Harry cut in, interjecting Ginny's response.

"Ron DOES want to know." Ron replied coldly.

"Boys!" Hermione said sharply. The two boys slumped in their chairs.

"For your information, yes, I was with Malfoy yesterday. And I actually had a nice time. Very relaxing, if you tell me. And I really wish you two would just leave the poor bastard alone. Not for him, but for you guys because obviously, you can see that he is far more intelligently superior than you both ever will be." Ginny replied. She couldn't dare turn to see what Harry's facial expression was like.

Hermione chuckled. "Good one."

"Why thank you."

"Wait, wait… you did WHAT with WHO and think that WHO is WHAT than WHO?" Ron spat fiercely, making them jump a bit.

"Do you really want me to repeat myself or did you just ask me that to spit in my face?"

"Ginny, I can't believe you! How could you do this? How could you do this to me, how could you do this to HARRY?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, you can't really blame her, Ron. She's dead right about you two." Hermione said calmly.

"HERMIONE, you stay out of this!" Ron bellowed. "You're supposed to be on MY side!"

"Since when? Because I'm your girlfriend? Is that what you think a relationship is? I have to always side for you because I'm your girlfriend and I'm a woman and inferior to you so therefore I must obey your every command and agree with everything you do? Since when must women always obey men? A relationship is a connection between a man and a woman, not some sexist category of slavery. If that's what you thought what a relationship was…"

"Your little feminism thing has NOTHING to do with this and you know it." Ron shot back.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, pulling her legs and curling them under her in the armchair. "Ginny's right. You two, especially you, Ron, don't compare to Malfoy. And I hate to say this because he's a bastard and he's filthy but it's the unavoidable truth that he is smarter than both of you. And I'm the only one bright enough to understand that."

Ginny applauded her. "Well said."

"Why, thank you."

"Ginny… why?"

Harry's voice had suddenly appeared and Ginny just remembered that he was sitting right next to her. His crestfallen, completely lost voice triggered a slight sense of guilt.

"How did we fall apart like this?" Harry asked softly again.

An awkward silence overcame the four of them as Ginny stared at the crackling fire, not knowing what to say.

"We haven't fallen apart yet, Harry." Ginny sighed and turned to face him and she bore her chocolate eyes into his wispy emerald ones. "But keep this up, and we will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There, it's a chapter! I'm really sorry, it's a horrible chapter and all, but it's long and Hermione finally shows up. This truth is, I forgot about Hermione until someone mentioned her and I was freaking out. So I know Hermione's not completely in character, but I tried and I think I'll stray away this time from making Hermione out to be to a complete controlling freak.

Sorry for the long wait, folks! I can't believe I'm suddenly getting all these reviews and it's quite overwhelming because I had given up on this story but see what your innocent bribery of reviews go? Hehe, well anyways, I'll try to update more another time and since it's winter break, hopefully, it'll be sooner depending on how much longer you folks stay hooked to this story and encourage me more.

Have a nice day!


End file.
